


软火

by forkkbear (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/forkkbear
Kudos: 4





	软火

“那我去啰，婚纱戒指交给我搞定，场地布置这些你来看哦。”妻子朝金珉奎笑着扬起下巴。

“好哦。”金珉奎柔声道。

旁边的瘦白男子微笑着看两人黏糊糊地道别完，开口道，“那金先生，您对场地布置有什么大概的要求吗？”

“啊…”金珉奎随口说了几个，开始不动声色地打量面前这个男子，黑发柔顺，刘海挡住细长的眼睛，皮肤像是不太进行户外运动那样白。

奇怪的是，金珉奎时不时闻到一股似有似无的清淡的植物气息，稍微带着一点点不恼人的腥气，花开败了的味道。

第一次见就问人性别很没礼貌，但金珉奎有百分之九十的把握这个人是O，并且大概正在公共场合毫不忌惮地，以自己为目标释放着信息素。

金珉奎抽了抽鼻子，扯起一边嘴角稍微笑了下，问，“徐先生，有闻到什么味道吗？”

徐明浩正在认真讲解不同布置的细节，“味道？”他略微皱眉，“啊，应该是我的香水，不好意思，让您感到不适了吗？”金珉奎注意到他尖尖的耳朵微红。

徐明浩拉开了两人间的距离，手指拨动头发，又一阵香气扑下来，金珉奎恍惚了一秒，勉强定住神，说，“不，没关系，只是香气很特别。”

徐明浩笑笑，眼角的痣跟着微动，“金先生，那我们继续？”

金珉奎看着他，没说什么，点点头。

“基本来说，这几个场地各有各的优势，其余的就看您和您爱人的大致预算而定了。”徐明浩笑眼盈盈地看着金珉奎。

“啊？”金珉奎刚刚在走神，吞吞吐吐道，“预算…这个，我们还没有具体的…”

“这样吗？”徐明浩点点头，眼神和金珉奎交汇了几秒，两人都有些慌张地撤开视线，徐明浩试着组织语言，但突然什么都不想说了。

二人沉默了一阵。

“那您觉得呢？”金珉奎难以忍受变得有些古怪的气氛，“不考虑预算的情况下，您推荐哪处？”问完想揍自己一拳，任谁想都知道会推荐最贵的。

徐明浩伸出手，悬在介绍书上方，有些犹疑地移动，突然他抬起头，朝着金珉奎背后笑了起来，“您那边结束了吗？”他问。

一双纤柔的手搭到金珉奎肩膀上，不用回头也知道是谁，那双手力度适中地捏着自己的肩膀，金珉奎情不自禁地往后靠去。

“对呀，我都挺满意的，我其实怎样都好，就看小葵喜欢什么，你们聊到哪处啦？”妻子的表情很幸福。徐明浩也温和地笑着。

“在看婚礼场地，”金珉奎轻轻捏了捏妻子的手，温柔地望着她，“徐先生说各有各的好，具体还看我们的预算，你觉得呢？”语气像是在撒娇。

“哎呀，那徐先生觉得呢？”妻子眼睛亮晶晶的，期待地看向徐明浩。

徐明浩凝视着那两双交织在一起的手，纤细的、保养得当的漂亮手指被包裹在肤色稍深的，显得有些粗笨的手掌中。两双手都干干净净，本该套上指环的地方还空荡荡的。

脸很漂亮，手却长得那么笨啊。徐明浩想。

“徐先生？”

“啊，”徐明浩回过神，“济州岛，”他脱口而出，“我推荐济州岛。”

——————

“徐先生没来上班吗？”金珉奎轮休，没提前联系徐明浩就去了婚庆公司。

“他昨天就请假了，”前台的娃娃脸男生看金珉奎一脸茫然，翻了个白眼，“哎呀，不懂？特殊情况啦，最特殊的那种。”

“啊。”金珉奎面上微红，点点头。

发情期哦。

科技进步得很快，发情期不再那么可怕了，不论ao，口服抑制剂后睡几个小时起来就能继续神清气爽地上课工作。反正金珉奎自分化以来，从来没遇到过传说中o突然在课上发情a集体失控的事故。偶尔在社会新闻上读到一些，也基本是偏远地区的，整体而言实在少之又少。

“有想咨询的其他细节可以私下来找我。”之前徐明浩给了金珉奎一张名片，上面有联系方式和常住地址。“只不过要另收费，”他悄声道，脸上带着狡黠的笑意，“哎，开玩笑啦。”

金珉奎走出婚庆公司，手伸进衣服口袋里捏到那张名片，要去找他吗？虽然是在发情期…可是如果昨天请假，今天差不多也结束了吧？

说起来，真的很好奇，那天的，真的是香水味吗？

金珉奎伸手拦住一辆车。

有些偏远的住宅区，安保状况好像也不太好，居民楼的门禁也坏了，电梯只有一部在运行。

8楼8号。金珉奎盯着楼层数字的变化，1层，2层，3层。  
7层，8层。他吞了口唾沫，突然有些紧张。

怪怪的，不知道在紧张些什么。金珉奎走到8号门前，深吸一口气，按响了门铃。

那股味道，又传来了。

清淡的植物味道里，夹杂的腐败的花的气息。

门打开了。

“金先生？”徐明浩套着一件薄薄的白t，瘦而窄的肩膀随着呼吸轻轻起伏着，“您来啦？”他有些气喘，脸上带着古怪的红晕。

他还在发情期。

金珉奎站在门口，无法挪动步子往前走，也无法离开。

一直以来，他都生活在无比干净健全的环境里。在一次事故都没有发生过，也不允许发生的高级社区里，不论A或O，人人都体面地活着，正常地上学，工作，结婚，生子，再体面地迎来死。 而不是现在他面前这个人这样。

“对不起，”徐明浩扯出一个笑容，“不好闻吧？”

“抑制剂呢？”金珉奎咽下一口唾沫，说话的语气自己都难以忍受。

“抑制剂？”徐明浩咳了几声，靠在门槛上，“金先生，你知道那种东西一瓶多少钱吗？”徐明浩顿了顿，似乎在思考，“年前折扣价，抵我一个月房租。”

“那你发情期怎么办？”金珉奎烦躁得要命，他现在只想推着徐明浩进房间里去，不要在外面丢人现眼。

“怎么办？”徐明浩嗤笑了几声，“能怎么办，找人打炮喽。” 金珉奎愣愣地看着他。

徐明浩看见金珉奎的神情，觉得好笑得不行，“见笑了。金先生。说起来，金先生突然来我家干什么？如您所见，我一会儿还有事要忙。”

“那天为什么要骗我？”金珉奎有些委屈地问。

“骗你什么？”

“分明就不是香水味…”金珉奎往前走，徐明浩被逼得往后退，体型上来说，他没有拒绝的底气。“为什么那个时候要让我闻到信息素的味道？”

门“嘭”地一声被关上。徐明浩被震得抖了一下。

为什么呢？徐明浩回想着，和伴侣挽着手走进婚庆公司，满脸幸福的年轻帅气的alpha，不知道为什么，大概是想捉弄一番吧？

“好奇怪。”金珉奎很沮丧，嘟囔着，“不明白，从来没有过，这到底是什么？”

金珉奎还在往前，徐明浩退无可退地靠在墙上，被金珉奎身体的阴影罩住，“平时发情期怎么处理的？”徐明浩突然问。

“抑制剂啊。”金珉奎含糊地回答，试探着嗅徐明浩脖子附近。

“一次也没有过？”

“嗯？”金珉奎双手抵住墙，急促呼出的气息喷在徐明浩脸上，“什么意思？”他哑着嗓子问。

“在发情期，一次也没有跟人做过？番呢？你和你的未婚妻连番都没有结吗？”

“番应该在结婚当晚才…”金珉奎心脏突然剧烈抽动了一下，徐明浩的信息素变浓了些，“不是吗？”金珉奎晃神，问道。

徐明浩抬起头看他，说，“是吗？”眼睛在黑暗中发亮。

金珉奎吻了上去。

———————

“痛…痛死了…”徐明浩觉得自己的骨头要被捏碎，金珉奎将他压在地板上，扑在他身上野狗一样动作，“好痛！”徐明浩双手抵着他的胸膛，“不要咬我！你是狗吗！”

金珉奎紧搂着徐明浩的身体，牙齿在腺体附近蠢蠢欲动，腺体每被触碰一下，徐明浩就失去一分力气，两人赤身裸体地贴在一起，地板也被粘上了两人发烫的体温。

“好痛…”徐明浩眼泪无法控制地涌出，金珉奎像要吃了他似的在他体内搅动，但身体又真真切切地感到了快乐，是alpha的身体，alpha的体液，他一方面快乐地回应着，一边还在努力抓住快要彻底溶解的神智，至少还不能到那一步，至少还不能…

“哈…”金珉奎伏在徐明浩身上剧烈地喘息，眼神失焦，身下小小的，纤弱的身体，稍微用点力气就能完全摧毁，将黏在骨头上的，漂亮的皮肤和肌肉撕扯下来，一口一口地吞进肚子里，如果能那样就好了，可以那样吗？“明浩…啊，明浩…救我…”他咬住徐明浩的肩膀，握住他的大腿毫不留情地往下压，好像要将他折断，即使听到了明浩的哭喊，他也觉得是高兴的，甚至狂喜，明浩也很高兴吗？

再次捉住理智的时候，徐明浩意识到体内的生殖腔被撞开了。 他开始疯了一样抵抗，手在金珉奎背上乱划乱动，挠出一片血痕，“放开我！放开我！”他尖叫，他感到被捏住喉咙一般的恐惧，不能成结，到时候一切都完了。可小腹却紧紧地和金珉奎的贴在一起。

“成结吧” 有个声音在脑中震荡。

死了也没关系。

金珉奎将徐明浩抱起来，像要按进自己的身体里，成结的瞬间他咬住徐明浩的腺体，牙齿深深嵌进腺体内部，即使在射精结束后也没有松开，信息素在空气中爆炸一样被掀翻，浓烈的、花在太阳下开败后迅速腐烂，然后是火，把一切烧成灰烬，烧焦烧臭的味道。

徐明浩全身痉挛，倒在温热的地板上，地板上还湿漉漉的。 全是他的体液。

“明浩…明浩…”金珉奎花了很久回过神来，“怎么会这样？怎么会这样？”他受惊一样扑上去，婴儿似的蜷缩在徐明浩身边，地板变得又冰又冷，而他们渴求着彼此的体温，紧紧靠着对方。

“你完了，结不成婚了。”徐明浩累得声音像飘在空中，“我也完了。”

金珉奎闻言，剧烈地颤抖了一下，开始小声地呜咽，他双手搂住徐明浩薄薄的身体，“那明浩不要离开我…不要丢下我…”

徐明浩在黑暗中不动声色地笑了一下，抚摸后颈背咬穿的腺体，手指上还能嗅到血的腥气。

“我也办不到啊。”他喃喃地回答。


End file.
